Happy Ending
by LimeGreenLollyPops
Summary: What the Hatter is feeling a few years after Alice left... What if she came back? A song-fic based on Happy Ending by Mika. I changed the lyrics slightly to help the story resolve better. Please Enjoy!


**Author's Note: Hi this is my first fan-fic so I hope you like it! I chose this song because I thought it kind of fit with what they would be feeling. I hope you like it! Please review and enjoy! **

**I don't own Alice in Wonderland or Happy Ending by Mika.**

**

* * *

**

_**This is the way you left me,**_

_**I'm not pretending.**_

_**No hope, no love, no glory,**_

_**No Happy Ending.**_

It's been five years.  
Five years I have waited. Five years I have cried. For five years the only thing that has kept me going is the hope she might come back.

_**Wake up in the morning, stumble on my life**_

_**Can't get no love without sacrifice**_

_**If anything should happen, I guess I wish you well**_

_**A little bit of heaven, but a little bit of hell**_

Everyday is the same.  
I sit at my table with the remains of my happiness scattered and smashed like the teacups before me. I guess I thought that maybe if I let her go she would come back, come back and show me that she feels the same way about me as I do about her. I guessed wrong.

_**This is the hardest story that I've ever told**_

_**No hope, no love, no glory**_

_**Happy endings gone forever more**_

_**I feel as if I'm wasted**_

_**And I'm wastin' every day**_

They stayed with me.  
For the first couple of years my friends stayed. Stayed with me to comfort me, to distract me from her, but after a while they left. They left me when it became evident that the only thing that would bring me back was her, the sound of her voice, and the smell of her hair.

_**This is the way you left me,**_

_**I'm not pretending.**_

_**No hope, no love, no glory,**_

_**No Happy Ending.**_

_**This is the way that we love,**_

_**Like it's forever.**_

_**Then live the rest of our life,**_

_**But not together.**_

Alice.  
I loved her from the moment she came. When she was just a little girl I loved her. I loved her shy little smile, the skip in her walk and the way she saw the good in everything, even me. I loved her like you would love a summer's day or your little sister. But then she left.

_**2 o'clock in the morning, something's on my mind**_

_**Can't get no rest; keep walkin' around**_

_**If I pretend that nothin' ever went wrong, I can get to **_

_**my sleep**_

_**I can think that we just carried on**_

Everything reminds me of her.  
Her dress, like the sweet blue of the late morning sky, her hair, like soft rays of the sun. Sometimes at night I lay awake and imagine her. Every detail of her face haunts my dreams. But it's getting harder now, to imagine her lovely eyes and her tinkling laugh. Five years is a long time. The details of her face may fade over the years, but I will never forget how much I love her, not now. Not ever.

_**This is the hardest story that I've ever told**_

_**No hope, no love, no glory**_

_**Happy endings gone forever more**_

_**I feel as if I'm wasted**_

_**And I'm wastin' every day**_

But then she came back.  
She left as a little girl, but she came back. When she came back I realized I loved her in a whole different way. It wasn't like the way you love your brother or your father or your mother. It was different. I have never felt that way for anyone, only Alice.

_**This is the way you left me,**_

_**I'm not pretending.**_

_**No hope, no love, no glory,**_

_**No Happy Ending.**_

_**This is the way that we love,**_

_**Like it's forever.**_

_**Then live the rest of our life,**_

_**But not together.**_

They all thought it wasn't her.  
But I knew. I knew they had got the right Alice. I knew because suddenly, it felt like everything was right in the world. I had got my best friend back. From that moment on I knew that I loved her more than anything in this world and I would never let anything hurt her, that's why I let her go. I could see how much being away from her family and her father's trade was hurting her. As much as it hurt me, I could not see her suffer.

_**A Little bit of love, little bit of love**_

_**Little bit of love, little bit of love**_

_**A Little bit of love, little bit of love**_

_**Little bit of love, little bit of love**_

All I want is for her to come back.  
To see her face, hear her voice, one last time. But that won't happen. I don't even know if she can come back, if the rabbit hole has moved and she is stuck. All I can do is hope that she will return and that she is happy where ever she is. There is a knock at the door. I turn away so they know, who ever they are, that I don't want to talk. But that person still insists on coming in, why do they disturb my sorrow?

"Tarrant?" Mirana's voice whispers softly, I know she is the Queen and I know she has only ever been kind to me, putting up with my madness, but I don't feel like talking. "Please go away," I plead with her, but she doesn't. "Tarrant, I have someone here for you," she says. So I turn slowly and my heart stops. There is a sky blue dress and there is sunshine hair. I look to this person's face. There is a smile there, a little shy one, curving under eyes that shine like the sun dancing on the ocean. And my heart starts to beat again, and somehow it is faster and livelier and fuller. My heart, that is beating, is whole now.

_**This is the way you left me,**_

_**I'm not pretending.**_

_**No hope, no love, no glory,**_

_**No Happy Ending.**_

_**This is the way that we love,**_

_**Like it's forever.**_

_**You come back into my life,**_

_**Always together.**_

Because she came back.


End file.
